


Not all good people are heroes.

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief fighting, Chases, F/F, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: Emily awakes in the night when she feels her girlfriend fade out of existence in her arms, then reappear.





	Not all good people are heroes.

Emily slowly sat up, yawning. As soon as she looked around the room, she realized something was wrong. The familiar blue glow that always shone in the corner of the room was gone. And with it, was the anchor that held her girlfriend in the present. Looking down at the bed, she saw Lena shudder, then fade from view for a brief moment, before reappearing. Her expression tightened, as if she was having a nightmare. Emily immediately shot out of bed, not bothering to put anything on over her nightshirt, and pulled shoes on before moving out into their apartment's living room. When she arrived, she saw their front door open wide, and heard footsteps retreating down the hall. She ran after, just in time to see a man turn into a stairwell and head downwards, holding something heavy in a bag. Something that glowed. She tore after him, reaching the edge of the stairwell as he reached the floor below and was about to run into the hallway- he'd escape before she got down there, that was for certain. Gritting her teeth, She took a step back and sprinted forwards, vaulting the railing, falling a floor downwards, and landing heavily on top of the fleeing man. She got to her feet, and glared down at him. His face frozen in fear, he held up the bag with the accelerator in it.

"T-t-take it! Take anything you want! I just- I saw it, and I thought I might be able to pay for my family's food for a while! I didn't mean any harm!"

Emily pulled the accelerator out of the bag, then dropped the bag back into his hands, not really caring about the rest of the contents. Right now, time was of the essence. The longer it took her to get back, the longer Lena stayed unstable. As she went back up the stairs, the man called after her.

"You're not going to stop me leaving?"

Emily looked back at him. "This was all I wanted. I don't care what else you took, but this is vitally important." She ascended the stairs, leaving the thief standing, utterly confused, at the base of the stairwell. As she returned to the apartment, first locking the door behind her, she set the accelerator down on it's charger. As she did, she turned to look at the bed, and saw Lena's expression soften, and her shimmering stopped. Emily relaxed, pulled off her shoes, then climbed into bed next to Lena. She pressed her head into her girlfriend's shoulder, and soon drifted off into sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _the next morning_

Emily yawned as she woke up, looking around the room. Sunlight streamed in, and she could hear movement in the kitchen. When she stepped out, she saw Lena eating breakfast, smiling. There was a plate next to her with a stickynote marked "Em" on it, so she sat down next to Lena and began eating. And then Lena spoke.

"So Em, why's there blood on your shoes?"


End file.
